hogwarts attcked by 4 yearolds
by Nileyfan1412
Summary: ummmmm the title says it please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hagrid went out to the bar for the night .That evening at 12:00 am everyone woke up to be a 4 year old dun dun dununnn. Harry a hyper kid who is ready to kill Lord Voldemort the man who killed his parents. Ron scared of everything he has 4 brothers and 1 sister. Malfoy is just malfoy the little Blondie. Hermione there is only 1 word to describe her intelligent. A.N Everyone but Hargid was turned into 4 years old.

Harry with Fred and George started a food fight .Malfoy got hit with a plate of spaghetti .Malfoy screams DADDY. After 20 minutes in time out Harry and the twins know their new rival Malfoy.


	2. Wand War

Chapter 2 Wand War

At breakfast voldemort who is a 4 year old sticks his wand up Harry's nose so Harry puts his wand up Ron's nose. Ron being very scared that Fred's snots would come out closed his eyes and stuck. Now Fred stuck his wand up George's nose. George hating Malfoy stuck his wand up Malfoy's nose. Malfoy being bleached blond decides to stick his own wand up his own nose and got everyone to dance the hokey pokey. Later Hagrid made all the teachers and professor Dumbledore cry because Hagrid wouldn't give them all hug so they all tried to hit Hagrid with their wands.


	3. Kidey Concert

Chapter 3 kidie concert

Dumbledore asked Harry Ron Lupin and hagrid to be in this little play

It was called the three little wizards. Hargid was the narrator lupin was the big bad wolf who loved to eat chocolate more then blowing little wizard's houses down. Ron Dumbledore and Harry were the little wizards crying and laughing in the middle of the play. Dumbledore made the new hit sensation that is sweeping the Hogwarts nation. He made a concert for 4 year olds so everyone went up to show there talents. Dumbledore filled with awe and joy accidentally wet himself of excitement (lol).Dumbledore left to go change meanwhile in hogshead Voldemort and his friend were plotting and by the death eaters surprise voldemort wasn't 4 years old anymore. They were all plotting on how they will kill Harry Potter. Back at Hogwarts after Dumbledore changed the show began. Hermione showed the school how she could do algebra. Seamus showed how he could blow up things .Neville asked the crowd what exactly he forgotten. Fred and George showed some of there little trick .Everyone had an awesome time and then it happened.


	4. The birthday

Chapter 4 the birthdays

It's Saturday night and its everyone's 5th birthday and hagrid (the new headmaster made everyone a cake)but then it happened one of the candle's fell off the ceiling . everyone screams and ran up stairs and got fire works sure enough there was so many fire works ever single part of the sky was lit up. Yes it was very pretty and most of the kids started dancing with a guy or girl and the Yule ball went on with hagrid as the dj not too many people had the space to dance .Then all of the fireworks put holes in the ceiling and all of the deometor's came in.


	5. The War Begins

Chapter 5 The War Begins

The dementor's ate all of the cakes. Harry being only 5 years old cried and started to hit the dementor who ate his cake. Hermione confused the demertor who ate her cake on how smart she was. Malfoy being blonde started making faces at him. Dumbledore whacked the dementor who ate his cake with a candle. Ron screamed so loudly it killed all of the dementors.

A.N. : After their 5th birthday they get older everyday


	6. Choose your words wisely

Chapter 6 Choose your words wisely

Tonight I want to have a real b-day party sid Harry

Ron do u want to have a sleep over?

NO YOU ASS

I never knew u knew that word Ron.

Everyone screams "OMG HE SAID A BAD WORD. BEAT HIM "

I wish I could tell you that Ron escaped but he didn't.

He ecspaed with bruises soo everywhere is purple and he tripped into purple hair die soo now he new nickname is Ronald McBlueberry.

A.N. They are 6 in this chapter . Sorry if this chapter is werid its just that i suffered a case of writers block


End file.
